cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Sen nocy letniej/scenariusz
Wczesny poranek, cisza aż dudni w uszach. Słychać jedynie ciut hałaśliwe czyjeś kroki, które zdają się nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Oczywiście oprócz hałasu kolejowego. Po korytarzu, pośród pozamykanych drzwi do różnych przedziałów, ktoś starał się cicho, lecz nieudolnie, przejść, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, można by rzec, wyjątkowego. Wyłaniał się widok zgrabnie poruszanych jasnych nóg, w zwolnionym tempie, których część zakryta była dżinsową spódniczką. Claudia: Dobra, tu już chyba nikogo nie ma... Przeszłam tak daleko... No to co jest tu? (otwiera drzwi) Nie, tu nic nie ma... (otwiera następne) Nie, tu też nie... A te są zamknięte! Co tu może być?! Ha! (używa spinki do włosów, drzwi się w końcu otwierają) O, przynajmniej do tego przydało się oglądanie "Odlotowych agentek". No dobra, co my tu mamy? (rozgląda się i widzi dziwną maszynę z wieloma przyciskami) Co to jest za miejsce...? Niby jak mi to ma pomóc? (przygląda się, idąc bliżej) Uuu... A do czego służy ten przycisk? (naciska) Na pięć sekund następuje biały wybuch, który nie wyrządza żadnej szkody. Claudia: (spogląda na siebie i widzi Atomówkę) CO TO MA BYĆ?! Agata: (trzaska drzwiami) Zmieniłaś grafikę, idiotko! Claudia: CO?! Wcale nie! Agata: Jak to nie, spójrz na nas! Idź zobacz resztę! Claudia: Ani mi się śni! (próbuje nacisnąć przycisk) Jezu, ja nie mam palców! (znów próbuje, bez skutku) Niech to! (w końcu udaje jej się dotknąć przycisk; następuje ponownie wybuch i wszystko wraca do normy) Agata: Masz szczęście! Claudia: Nic ci do tego! Agata: Idę naskarżyć Pawianowi! Claudia: (cała zestresowana nagle trafia pięścią w twarz Agaty) Agata: (mdleje) Claudia: (przygląda się swojej ofierze i natychmiast ucieka) Jakiś czas później... Pawian: Co Agata dziewczę tutaj robić?! Pawianek mieć zły sen, że się zamienić w Feler Lumpeks mieszkający w chatka opodal krzaczka jak kaczka dziwaczka! A pani Czerwona bez spodnie być Szatan homar z różowa peruka! Agata: Aua... Moja głowa... Pawian: Co Agata tutaj robić?! Ile Pawian musieć się pytać?! Co mieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie?! Te drzwi być zamknięte i tu być zakaz wstęp! Agata: Ale to nie ja! To Claudia się tu włamała! Pawian: Claudia? Przecież tu nie być Claudia! Agata: (masuje sobie kark, jest jej niedobrze) Ale... Pawian: Agata już nic nie mówić. Pawianek wyciągać wnioski i zastosować kara! Agata: To naprawdę nie byłam ja!!! To Claudia! To jej wina! Później mnie pobiła i dlatego tu zemdlałam! Pawian: Ech... Pawianek nie słuchać te oskarżenie jedna z najlepsze uczestnik w program. Agata: Możesz zobaczyć przecież na kamerze, co tu się działo! Pawian: Pawianek nie mieć ochota. Ale Pawianek nie dać Agata kara... Ty móc nie wiedzieć, że tu nie wolno wchodzić. Nie być napis... Pawianek sam by nie wiedzieć! A teraz wynocha z to pomieszczenie! Pawian musieć zastosować nowy zamek, a potem zjeść banan na odstresowanie. #Agata: Boże, po co ja tam wchodziłam... Wiedziałam, że ta lizodupska Claudia znów coś kombinuje! #Claudia: Boże, po co ja tam wchodziłam... Wiedziałam, że ta ciposromska Agata znów coś kombinuje! W przedziale restauracyjnym... Elizabeth: Agato, gdzie byłaś? Pilnowałam ci jedzenia. Agata: (dosiada się do niej) To już taka godzina? Długo tam leżałam... Elizabeth: No ale gdzie? Agata: Byłam przed ranem zobaczyć, gdzie zniknęła Claudia. Otworzyła jakiś przedział techniczny, włamała się tam tak właściwie... a potem... (nie chce się przyznać do porażki) potem... powiedziałam, że pójdę z tym do Pawiana, a ta mnie walnęła i zemdlałam. Elizabeth: Naprawdę?! Matko, dobrze, że nic ci już nie jest! Masz, jedz szybko! I tu masz moją porcję. Musisz się wzmocnić, i to koniecznie. Nie wiedziałam, że Claudia jest aż taką zimną s**ką... Agata: (AYFKM face) #Claudia: (piłuje paznokcie) Pozwijcie mnie. Podczas gdy Agata dalej jadła, Elizabeth ponownie spojrzała na Mikołaja, czującego się jak piąte koło u wozu, siedząc niedaleko braci Garden. Agata: Hm... a gdzie jest Xander? Elizabeth: Siedział ze mną, szybko zjadł i poszedł. Starał mi się pomóc otrząsnąć po Barczystym, to naprawdę bardzo miłe z jego strony, ale już sobie radzę o wiele lepiej. Agata: Hm... To gdzie on siedział tak właściwie? Elizabeth: Tam, gdzie ty. Agata: Uch... (myśli o przesiadce w inne miejsce, ale ostatecznie zostaje tam, gdzie siedziała) ---- Sylwia: Miałam dziwny sen, że zamieniłam się w coś podobnego do Atomówki. Claudia: To nie był sen. (beznamiętnie) Sylwia: (patrzy zdziwiona na Claudię, lecz nie komentuje) #Claudia: Przecież nikomu nie powiem, że byłam tak zdesperowana po tym wszystkim, że chciałam znaleźć jakiś haczyk i zapewnić sobie wygraną. Nikomu. (orientuje się, że właśnie się wygadała) Ups... Sylwia: Wyglądasz na jakąś przybitą ostatnio. Co jest? Claudia: Co jest? Już ja ci powiem co. Sylwia: Hm... Pomyślałam, że będzie ci źle, ale nie że aż tak. Claudia: Jak to pomyślałaś? Sylwia: Normalnie. Wszystko jest bardzo przewidywalne. Spójrz. (wskazuje na Rafała i Artura) Rafał się zaraz uśmiechnie i spojrzy na Artura, ten nagle odwróci wzrok. (zaraz potem cała opowiedziana przez nią scena ma miejsce) Astrid będzie gadać do stworzonej przez siebie maszyny czy cokolwiek to jest. (to samo) A Berlin zaraz powie "k'wa". Berlin: K'wa, jak mam dobrze zrobić sobie dobre mani, jak ta ciuchcia cały czas się rusza?! Co ja, węgiel jestem czy ktoś z wyższych sfer? No wiadomo chyba... Powinnam jechać Pendolino... albo najlepiej super limuzyną, o tak, właśnie! Claudia: (ogląda Sylwię ze zdziwieniem) Sylwia: (wzdycha) Powinnam była iść do Emolandii. Tam, gdzie wieczne zbawienie... (znów wzdycha) Teraz nadejdzie moja kolej... potem twoja... i tak dalej... Claudia: No ale... (już nie wie, co ma mówić) Sylwia: A ja pewnie będę płakać co jakiś czas za Arturem. Claudia: To... to jest jakaś samospełniająca się przepowiednia! Sylwia: Co? Claudia: Jesteś objawieniem! Naprawdę. Jestem w szoku. Najpierw myślałam, że to jakieś bzdury, ale wszystko się zgadza... to samo z Caroline. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale... Objawienie! Sylwia: (dziwi się) Claudia: Jasnowidzka! Zrobię ci ołtarzyk, wystawiając na piedestały. Podziel się ze mną swoimi umiejętnościami, błagam!... Sylwia: Jakimi umiejętnościami? Nie moja wina, że jesteśmy postaciami gorszego sortu. Claudia: A więc tak grasz, co? Dobrze, twarda sztuka z ciebie. Dobra. ODDAJĘ CI MOJĄ DUSZĘ, BĄDŹ MOJĄ POWIERNICZKĄ! MÓW MI, KTÓRE PARÓWKI MAM KUPOWAĆ, A KTÓRE NIE! Sylwia: Ale że jakie parówki...? Claudia: No, k**wa, które są z MOM-u, a które nie! Sylwia: (wciąż w szoku) Wystarczy przeczytać skład... Claudia: Nigdy na to nie wpadłam. Myślałam, że wszystkie parówki są złe i tylko jakieś wyjątki nieznane zwykłemu człowiekowi są dobre... no i te parówki Magdy Gessler. #Sylwia: Okeeej, to było dziwneee... Claudia: Ja... czuję, że nie mam już w sobie siły... Sylwia: Uspokój się, będzie dobrze. Claudia: NIE! Potrzebuję pomocy! (udaje kaszel) Znaczy... Potrzebuję tej mocy! Wszystko w końcu będę wiedziała! Wszystkich znów będę miała w garści! (wstaje i klęka przed Sylwią) Co mam dla ciebie zrobić?! Muszę obronić się przed tą klątwą! NIE MOGĘ odpaść...! Agata wraz z Elizabeth podglądały wyczyny Claudii. Tymczasem Rafał próbował zobaczyć, co rysował Artur, lecz ten go odepchnął od siebie. Rafał: Chcę zobaczyć! Dawaj! Artur: Nie! To są prywatne rzeczy! Rafał: Ech! (wdycha) Wciąż starasz się chować swoją twarz w antyspołecznej masce i któregoś dnia ta maska stanie się twoją twarzą. Artur: Wcale nie! (oburza się) To ty chowasz twarz! Rafał: Niby gdzie?! #Elizabeth: Od dawna zauważyłam, że Artur i Rafał są bardziej podobni do siebie niż im się wydaje. Mają te same obawy przed odrzuceniem, ale różni ich sposób, w jaki sobie z tym radzą. Rafał próbuje otaczać się wśród przyjaciół, przez co nigdy nie byłby zostawiony sam, podczas gdy Artur odrzuca wszystkich od siebie w strachu przed zaznaniem krzywdy. (cisza) No co, nie mogę sobie obserwować ludzi...?! Jakiś czas później... Wszyscy: (wysiadają z pociągu gdzieś pośród jakiegoś blokowiska) Pawian: (z megafonem) Witać wy w Sosnowiec!!! (rzuca megafonem gdzieś daleko) W miejsce sława i pieniądze, wielka kariera! Oto centrum polska szoł biznes, polska Hollywood! To tu rodzić się gwiazdy, promować nowe wspaniałe dzieła dla media... To tu my bawić się w dzisiejszy odcinek... Elizabeth: Zaraz, zaraz, co to za brednie?! Pawian: Ty cicho siedzieć!!! Czekać na nas ważne zadanka, które po raz kolejny zadecydować o wasz uczestnictwo w program... wy je lepiej dobrze wykonać albo spadać! Ale najpierw... my poznać osoba, która dziś zająć się wy... Rozlega się cisza. Pawian: Ekhm! Czerwony: (uśmiecha się) Och, to teraz moja kolej? (pstryka palcami; wszyscy pojawiają się w jakimś budynku jakby studiu) Pawian: Witać! (macha grzecznie) Kasia W.: Witam was bardzo serdecznie. Przedstawię swą osobę najpierw. Odegrałam rolę kochającej i skrzywdzonej przez los matki małej Madzi i oszukałam cały naród, sądy, media, policję oraz samego Rutkowskiego wykiwałam, ha. Całą Polskę w zasadzie, więc dobrze, że przyjechaliście do mnie, skoro robicie podróż po kraju. Ja, wówczas dwudziestodwuletnia dziewczyna, wyprowadziłam w pole psychologa i prokuraturę, jak to ładnie Ryszard Kalisz ujął, i powinnam dostać za to jakiś medal, ale nie dostałam i przyjmuję ten fakt z godnością. I tak wiem, że moja rola była znakomita. Co prawda popełniłam malutki błąd... Jak gadałam z psychologiem, mówiłam w czasie przeszłym, a nie teraźniejszym... To mogło się wydać podejrzane, teraz to wiem. Małe niedociągnięcie! No bo przecież mówiłam o porwaniu Madzi, a czas przeszły, to jakby jej już nie było, i nigdy nie miało być. Ale ja miałam za dużo na głowie! A zresztą, to nieważne, przecież i tak mi się udało. Czerwony: Co z Bartkiem? Kasia: Za dużo rzeczy nas podzieliło. Za dużo słów wypowiedzianych, za dużo łez. Powiedział w pewnym momencie tyle, że... sorry. On nie jest wart. Nie jest wart i nie była ta znajomość w ogóle, nie mówiąc o małżeństwie. A wracając do małżeństwa, żeby złożyć pozew o rozwód, trzeba co najmniej pół roku zaniechać współżycia. Tak, więc ja stwierdziłam, że nie będę go składać póki co, bo po co miałam się potem tłumaczyć. On i tak jednak nie zrobił po mojej myśli! Ale na szczęście go wykiwałam i nie zapłaciłam ani grosza. Cóż. Czasem mi go brakuje, czasem się na tym łapię, ale... staram się to w sobie zabić. Czerwony: Tak jak kogoś... Kasia: Bartek ma jeden problem. Za bardzo słucha się mamusi. I to było od początku. Mamusia ma pierwsze zdanie, i tak dalej, więc jeśli my mamy stworzyć małżeństwo, to to są dwie osoby, a nie trzy. Moja mama też się o nas martwiła i tak dalej, ale jak jej powiedziałam "mamo, nie wtrącaj się, nie przychodź, mamo, mamy własne życie", to powiedziała "dobrze, mądrze robisz". Elizabeth: Rzeczywiście mądrze. Kasia: Stul dziób w tym momencie. A Rutkowski mnie wkurzał cały czas. Zostawił mnie w mieszkaniu zastępczym w Łodzi. Jeny, co za miasto nudne. A ten bałwan Bartek sobie tam znalazł kochankę w tej Łodzi, sąsiadkę zresztą! Ale to było później. Dobrze chociaż, że dosyć szybko wybrałam się na koszt Rutkowskiego na wycieczkę po Dolnym Śląsku. Zwiedzałam zamki, jadłam romantyczne kolacje przy świecach, oczywiście nie z Rutkowskim, rycerzem z kwadratową głową od siedmiu boleści, dajcie spokój, tylko z Bartkiem. No, a także... pozowałam do zdjęć z turystami. Później zaczęły się różne akcje, bo uciekałam tu i tam, śpiewałam sobie "Nas nie dogoniat"... Najpierw byłam w Sosnowcu i ukrywałam się na ogródkach działkowych. Pojechałam pociągiem do Sosnowca, by w rodzinnym mieście znaleźć schronienie w pobliżu najbliższej rodziny. Oczywiście Bartek zgłosił moje zaginięcie na komendzie w Łodzi i dlatego mnie znaleźli. Ja się umówiłam na działkach na spotkanie z matką i bratem, którzy przynieśli mi domowy posiłek w pudełku. I niestety nie zdążyłam zjeść kotleta mielonego z warzywami, bo namierzyli mnie policjanci. Później zatrzymałam się w mieszkaniu matki, ale nie na długo. Czerwony: Co było dalej? Kasia: W Krakowie trafiłam do meliny i jadłam trochę wędliny. W posępnym dwupokojowym mieszkaniu w starej kamienicy spało co noc po kilkanaście osób. Ile dokładnie, trudno powiedzieć. Ciągle ktoś przychodził albo znikał. Towarzystwo, jak to w melinie, było, delikatnie mówiąc, szemrane. Drobni przestępcy, uciekinierzy i niebieskie ptaki. Nic dziwnego, że często gościła tam policja. Ja jednak szybko dopasowałam się do otoczenia. Przedstawiłam się jako Kasia z Sosnowca i nosiłam perukę. Na początku nikt nie wiedział, że to matka Madzi, ja, z nimi zamieszkałam. Oni i tak nie mieli telewizora ani Internetu, niektórzy nie mieli pojęcia o mojej sławie, śmierci, ucieczce, nic. Większość stałych bywalców meliny od razu mnie polubiła, bo... miałam pieniądze. Zapłaciłam dwie stówki z góry za miesiąc i nie składałam się na zupę z nimi, tylko zamawiałam se pizzę. Fundusze szybko mi się jednak skończyły. Zaczęłam szukać pracy. Najpierw poszłam do pizzerii niedaleko meliny. Menadżerka natychmiast mnie rozpoznała i nie przyjęła, żal. W końcu znalazłam zajęcie w nocnym klubie dla panów, gdzie tańczyłam na rurze. Znów miałam pieniądze i... przyjaciół. Kupowałam wszystkim alkohol, urządzałam libacje. Bywało jednak i tak, że znajomi doprowadzali mnie do szału. Na melinie co rusz wybuchały awantury. Raz ktoś ukradł komuś portfel. Wezwano policję... Nie miałam jeszcze wtedy zarzutów zabójstwa, ale unikałam stróżów prawa jak ognia. Kiedy podjechał radiowóz, wymknęłam się na podwórko i tam wszystko przeczekałam. Nieźle, co? Jednak moje nowe życie nie trwało długo. Ktoś mnie rozpoznał w klubie gogo i zostałam zwolniona. Zaczęli śledzić mnie dziennikarze... Musiałam uciekać z Krakowa... Towarzystwo z meliny szybko o mnie zapomniało, tak samo dziewczyny i pracownicy nocnego klubu. Jeszcze pożałują. O! Tylko kierownik spożywczaka przy Karmelickiej do dziś żałuje, że wyjechałam. Kiedy zniknęłam, znacznie spadła mu sprzedaż alkoholu. Słychać czyjś śmiech. Kasia: I potem mieszkałam w domku pod Białymstokiem z takimi dwoma, których w sobie rozkochałam. Z jednym z nich uciekłam wszak z aresztu... Robili mi półnago fotki na koniu i... nie tylko. (przełyka ślinę) A, jak byłam na Podlasiu, to godzinami zaczytywałam się w książkach o czarnej magii, a nawet postanowiłam zająć się czarami w praktyce. To taka ciekawostka. Kazałam Wojtkowi kupić świece i zdobyć kawałek drewna do praktyk magicznych. Własnoręcznie wyrzeźbiłam... magiczną różdżkę ognia. On powiedział, że wystrugałam z drewna coś na kształt penisa, ale to nie moja wina, że on o takich rzeczach myśli. A, no i nosiłam talizman z wizerunkiem świętego Benedykta, żeby odpędzić złe duchy. Przy pełni Księżyca było wszystko łatwiejsze, było mi lżej. Ja zresztą zawsze myślałam nieszablonowo i szukałam nowych rozwiązań. Tak też można powiedzieć właściwie o całej tej akcji, przecież teraz jestem sławna. A cała sprawa toczyła się przez prawie cały rok. Pozbyłam się dziecka i teraz mam czas na swoje pasje. Jeżdżę na koniu w bikini na przykład właśnie. W ogóle chciałam iść na medycynę, studiować, zdać maturę, bo nie zdałam. Kusiło mnie to, bo otrzaskałam się z tematem, planując morderstwo. Poza tym, moją edukację finansowaliby podatnicy, bo, jak wiadomo, będąc w więzieniu, mogę iść na studia. Elizabeth: Co?! Kasia: Mogę za to powiedzieć, jak jest w areszcie, boście pewnie nie byli. Na początku byłam wściekła. W areszcie, w regulaminie, napisane jest, że nie można uprawiać żadnych ćwiczeń fizycznych: rozciągać się, podnosić ciężarów, biegać. No to sobie po celi biegałam. Tak dla rozładowania emocji. Ciekawe, czy można inne rzeczy "uprawiać", tego jeszcze nie próbowałam... (mruga okiem) Na przykład sałatę albo cebulę. A co do jedzenia właśnie... Ja wiem, że kosztowo więcej się płaci za wyżywienie osoby aresztowanej niż osoby w szpitalu, ale naprawdę w szpitalu można zjeść o wiele lepiej i zdrowiej niż w areszcie, przynajmniej katowickim. Jejku, tam się robi wszystko z niczego... Ogólnie są tak zwane "pawiany"... Pawian: CO BYĆ?! Kasia: Czyli wszystkie mortadele, konserwy i tak dalej... a więc jeśli jakiś mężczyzna jest jakimś miłośnikiem, to pewnie ma jak w raju. Mnie do raju było daleko. I to na śniadanie i kolację. Na obiad były kiełbaski i bardzo popularna była soja, kotlety sojowe. Ja na pewno tego nie polubię. Przesycone na pewno bromem, więc ja się tam źle czuję. Podobno człowiek się z czasem przyzwyczaja, ale... Nie ma czego zazdrościć, naprawdę... Kuchnia jest, ziemniaki są z dodatkiem dużej ilości surowej mąki, żeby ich było więcej, i tak dalej. Jest dużo takich rzeczy, po których brzuch boli, i to bardzo. A jeśli chodzi o resztę, niby jest wszystko. Są książki, jest wyżywienie, opieka medyczna, jest łóżko, jest prysznic, można się umyć dwa razy w tygodniu... Ja tam chodziłam do biblioteki i czytałam kodeks karny i nie tylko, bo jestem światła wbrew pozorom, ot co. Przygotowywałam się w najlepszy możliwy sposób na wszystkie rozprawy i inne pierdoły. Wszyscy, którzy oglądali film z mojego zatrzymania, od razu zwrócili uwagę na mój charakterystyczny w tamtym czasie różowy kapelusik i rękawiczki bez palców, odsłaniające starannie pomalowane paznokcie. Katarzyna rzuca na podłogę parę zdjęć z sesji zdjęciowych do różnych gazet, których miała mnóstwo kopii. Kasia: Rutkowskiemu dałam jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie więcej żadnych konferencji i nie będzie zarabiania na mnie pieniędzy. Ale nie tylko on to robił przecież. Ta książka, która wyszła... ja jej nie autoryzowałam, nie czytałam i nie mam zamiaru. (bitch face) I nie chodzi mi o to "dzieło" Bartka. Bartek wydał książkę "Moja prawda". Powinien tę książkę zatytułować "GÓWNO PRAWDA", wtedy nazwa byłaby bardziej trafiona. (zaczyna pozować) Dbam o linię, póki mogę, bo w tym areszcie tak mnie karmą, że co chwilę tyję. I ktoś mi mówi, że to luksusy, a jakie to luksusy, jak ja nie mogę być szczupła przez tych debili? (popija soczek) Oto sok marchwiowy z dodatkiem witamin A, C i E, o niewielkiej wartości energetycznej. Zalecany przy dietach odchudzających. (bierze łyżeczkę i je jogurt) Jogurt z ziarnami sześciu zbóż. Dzięki ziarnom sycący, ale przy tym niezbyt kaloryczny. Dobra przekąska zamiast szpitalnego śniadania, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z musli. (nakłada na dłonie balsam) Odżywczy balsam, kojące mleczko przeznaczone dla bardzo delikatnej skóry. Nawilża ją, pomaga się odprężyć, zrelaksować. Ułatwia też zasypianie, zwłaszcza w ciasnej, szpitalnej salce. Polecam. Berlin: (patrzy z zazdrością) Kasia: Podsumowując, ja zapadłam się pod ziemię, żyję swoim życiem, bo mnie w Polsce już nie ma i nie będzie, nawet na kontynencie. Bartek natomiast wyjechał do Anglii, nie wiem po co. Dziwadło jakieś. Nerwy nie puściły mu nawet, gdy tańczyłam na rurze w nocnym klubie, gdy uciekłam policji w towarzystwie dwóch kochanków ani nawet gdy zostałam uznana winną morderstwa córki i skazana na 25 lat więzienia. To znaczy, tak jakby. W zasadzie prawda jest taka, że dostałam po prostu ćwierć wieku urlopu od codziennego oglądania żałosnych mord reszty okolicznej gawiedzi, bo jestem wybitną jednostką i nie powinnam obcować z plebsem. Ale dla was zrobiłam wyjątek. Sylwia: Och, jakie to miłe! Claudia: Nazwała nas plebsem. Sylwia: Och, jakie to... niemiłe... Pawian: W takim razie co nas czekać? Zadanie dodatkowe! W to zadanie można wygrać nietykalność. Immunitet. Ale radzić Pawian nie poddawać się w następne właściwe zadanie, bo zwycięstwo lub przegrana w to zadanie zadecydować, czy osoba, która wygrać zadanie bonus mieć prawo do głos czy nie. Czerwony: Innymi słowy, macie cały czas WYPRUWAĆ SOBIE ŻYŁY I STARAĆ SIĘ WYGRAĆ!!! Kasia: Konsultowałam się i początkowo miały być różne zadania ze mną. Mieliście odgrywać wiele różnych scen z mojego sensacyjnego życia, ucieczka z aresztu, wrzucanie dzieci do śmieci i tak dalej, ale ostatecznie okroiliśmy projekt i tak oto powstało jedno zadanie dodatkowe... (zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne) Czas zacząć. Na jakiejś łące Kasia: Moi drodzy, zadanie nie powinno być trudne. Będzie nawiązywać do jednego z najgłośniejszych moich wybryków... Polega na jeździe konno w bikini. Co prawda ktoś tam powiedział, że klacz Emira zachorowała po sesji ze mną, że ma problemy z kręgosłupem, ale ja w to nie wierzę. To pomówienia. To pewnie kolejna bujda prasy. Może nawet już nie wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia, skoro przecież jestem jak kameleon, a jak wiadomo, taką cechę powinna mieć każda dobra modelka, co wiele razy podkreślała Anja Rubik. Czas zacząć! Wygra ta osoba, która najlepiej będzie jeździła na koniu, wykona parę sztuczek i w ogóle. To kto pierwszy? Xander: Ale zaraz, wszyscy mają być w bikini...? Kasia: No tak, a bo co? Coś ci nie pasuje? Chcesz przegrać? Xander: (wyobraża siebie w bikini) (pojawia się koń) Astrid: Czy to Maciuś? Czy krewny Maciusia?! Kasia: Na koniu jest kocyk. Uwaga, bo jest śliski. Na nim będziecie siedzieć. No to kto pierwszy? Astrid: Ja! (natychmiast wchodzi do jakiejś szopy, gdzie się przebiera, po czym wskakuje na konia i go obejmuje, po czym wykonuje z nim dziwne ruchy) Prosto na księżyc! Damy radę! (koń skacze tu i tam, robi piruety itd.) Kasia: Ee... Dobra... To chce się ktoś zmierzyć w takim razie z tą tutaj dziwaczką? Nikt nie podnosi ręki. Kasia: Mamy więc zwycięzcę. #Claudia: Doskonale umiem jeździć konno, ale jak mam się zmierzyć z dziewczyną na wiecznym haju?! Pawian: (przychodzić i klaskać) Brawo, Astrid! Ty dostawać immunitet w dzisiejszy odcinek! Ty na pewno nie odpaść dzisiaj z program... Nikt nie móc na ty zagłosować... Ale czy ty móc głosować na inni? To się jeszcze okazać! A teraz czas na właściwe zadanka... Kasia: To ja was zostawiam. Tylko nie czytajcie "Faktu". "Fakt" kłamie, że ja kłamię! A Rutkowski to konfident... Powrót do budynku Pawian: Tutaj być drzwi do wiele studio, gdzie czekać na każdy zadanie! Pierwsza osoba być... Iza Kiss Skorupa: Co wy tutaj robicie?! Rafał: Co my tu robimy?! Co ty tutaj robisz! Pawian: Zła mama iść sobie! Iza Kiss Skorupa: Ja prowadzę interes. I już dawno bym miała go zrobiony. Wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie wy, wścibskie dzieciaki i wasza głupia małpa! Rafalala: (zaciska zęby) Izka, ja cię proszę, dyplomatycznie. (zwraca się do wszystkich i nagle z uśmiechem) Chcemy z Izą przygotować kalendarz dla fanów. Iza Kiss Skorupa: Czyli nie dla was, śmiecie. Rafalala: Temat tych 12 zdjęć to piosenki, które są bliskie sercu memu i Izabeli. Szukamy fotografa i stylisty. Sylwia: Już się pogodziłyście? Iza Kiss Skorupa: Nic wam do tego. Rafalala: Beluś, chodź, idziemy stąd... Iza, Rafalala i pies Beluś odchodzą. Pawian: Eee... Więc tak jak Pawianuś powiedzieć. Czas na zadania! Wy pokazać nam, jak sobie poradzić w różne role, w różne seriale oraz programy... To być ważne i dać wy z siebie wszystko! Powodzenie! Pierwsza osoba być... Astrid. Ty wygrać immunitet, więc przyjść czas na zadanie, w którym ty pokazać, czy wygrać, czy przegrać możliwość głos na inni. Oto studio dla ciebie, numer 1. Twoje zadanie być... prowadzić talk-show "Rozmowy w toku"! Astrid: Możemy zmienić nazwę? Ta mi się nie podoba. Pawian: To co ty chcieć?! Astrid: "Rozmowy w amoku" brzmi lepiej. Pawian: Dobra. Astrid: Nadchodzę! (wchodzi do studio) Pawian: Berlin! Ty nam pokazać, czy wygrać i móc głosować na ktoś, czy w ogóle trafić do łasice, które móc odpaść... Dla ty być studio numer dwa. Berlin: Dlaczego dwa, a nie numer jeden?! Jam najlepsza! Będę gwiazdą! Pawian: Nie gadać, się przygotować! Ty mieć początkowo mieć "Projekt Lady", ale być wiadomo, że ty być przegrać... Pawianek nie być taki głupi! Bo to być trudne być lada czy blat... Więc zmiana! Berlin się sprawdzić jako Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska. Berlin: Co, bez kitu! Ale jazda! (idzie) Pawian: A reszta czekać! Rozmowy w amoku (muzyczka tym-rym-tym tyrymtym-tym-tyyym...) Astrid: Rozmowy w amoku, zapraszam. Problemy, komplikacje, konflikty, marzenia, aspiracje i nie tylko. Czy w końcu polecę na księżyc? Czym nas zaskoczą moi dzisiejsi goście? Poznajcie Gertrudę. Krowa Getruda: (wchodzi do studia; muzyczka) Astrid: Witam cię bardzo serdecznie. Krowa: Muu. Astrid: Podobno masz coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia. Krowa: Muuuu... Astrid: Dlaczego nie chcesz dawać więcej mleka? Krowa: Muuuu. Astrid: To nieprawdopodobne. Krowa: Muuuuuuuu. Astrid: Dlaczego postanowiłaś uciec? Krowa: Muuu... Muuuuu! Astrid: Doskonale cię rozumiem. Powinnaś rozpocząć już była rebelię dawno temu. A teraz... moim kolejnym gościem będzie Brygida. Brygida: (wchodzi; muzyczka) Astrid: Poznajcie Świnkę Brygidę, świnkę wyzwoloną. Brygida: Witajże, persono niezwykła, wkraczająca w placówki swym enigmatycznym wdziękiem, powinnaś była jednak się zjawić w mej Oazie Inspiracji, gdzie rojbery i degrengolada nam obce, klawo jest zaś i chędogo z pewnością (nie ulega to jakichkolwiek wątpliwości oczywiście). Oaza Inspiracji została wszak utworzona z myślą o wszystkich mieszczanach i szlachcicach postanawiających poszerzać swe horyzonty, szukających inspiracji (jak sama nazwa wskazuje) oraz zadręczających swą zapracowaną z pewnością głowę ideami oraz chęcią do pracy. Pozwól sobie więc pomóc. Usiądź a odpocznij sobie... albowiem to wszystko k'Twej osobie. Astrid: Teraz jesteśmy w Rozmowach w amoku. Opowiedz nam coś o sobie. Brygida: Jestem wierną asystentką, przewodniczką i matką moralną, wszystko wiedzącą, niezastąpioną, acz wierną. Na wieki wieków (amen). Ten świat ssie, więc stworzyłam swój! Moja pracownia gwarantuje doskonałe odnalezienie samego siebie, rozbudowę swojego charakteru, samodzielności i kreatywności. Poszukując natchnienia, zasługujesz na tę ofertę. Nie zwlekajcie. Astrid: Brydzia, jak twierdzi, sama się sobą zajmuje, prowadzi samodzielne życie i się też sama utrzymuje. Brygida: Zgadza się. Tylko że pewnego razu ktoś chciał mnie ukraść! A ja bezbronna... Astrid: O kim mowa? Poznajcie Wieśka. Wiesiek: (wchodzi; muzyczka) Getruda: Muuu... Wiesiek: Cicho, krowo! Astrid: To jest Gienia. Wiesiek: Wszystko jedno! Astrid: Czemu ukradłeś Brygidę? Wiesiek: Świnię? Hasała, to wziąłem. Brygida: I dlatego uciekłam! Razem z Gienią, z którą się zaprzyjaźniłam u niego w tym chlewie. W przenośni i dosłownie. Wiesiek: (wzrusza ramionami) Brygida: Musiałam szybko wrócić do prowadzenia swojej pracowni. Wiesiek: Ale to jest bez sensu! Brygida: Warunkiem wstępnym do odbioru sztuki jest posiadanie mózgu. Wiesiek: Ja muszę też z czego żyć! A robić ni ma komu! Brygida: A maximis ad minima. Acti labores iucundi. Adhibe rationem difficultatibus. Wiesiek: Co ty po rusku mi tu gadasz? Brygida: To są prawdy życiowe. Widzi pani, pani Astrid... Tak to właśnie jest. Ludzi coraz więcej, a człowieka coraz mniej! Można by też powiedzieć: Parówek coraz więcej, a świń coraz mniej. Wiesiek: Nie rozumiem żadnych z moich zwierząt... Pani, słuchaj pani... Astrid: Ja z panem nie rozmawiam. Nie uważam pana za istotę inteligentną. Paszoł won. Na czworaka. Wiesiek: (wychodzi ze studia na czworaka) Gertruda: Muuu! Brygida: Ona też nie chce wracać. Chce mi pomóc w Oazie. A ja jej pomogę się uwolnić. Będzie moją agentką, tak jak Wiewiórka Małgosia, ale nauczę ją najpierw poezji. Już się co nieco nauczyła. Gertruda: Muuu! Astrid: Chętnie zobaczymy. Gertruda: (zaczyna) I cóż winnaś poezjo, że nie dajesz chleba, Że gdy kogo ukochasz – najczęściej ma kwiaty Lub złoty laur na głowie, lecz na butach łaty I zimą bez paltota liczy gwiazdy nieba? Widownia: (klaszcze) Astrid: Życzę powodzenia. Moim kolejnym gościem miała być Pijana Mysz. Niestety nie przybędzie i nie zaszczyci nas swą obecnością, bo jest zbyt pijana. Sędzia Berlin Lipton Berlin: K'wa, ja tej kiecki nie założę, co to jest? Nawet dywana nie ma, dlaczego nie ma? Przecież ja gwiazda, będę robić szoł! Strażnik: Proszę wstać, sąd idzie. Rozprawę poprowadzi sędzia Berlin Lipton. Berlin: O k'wa, to już! (idzie usiąść na miejscu) I żeby to było jasne, Berlin Lipton, a nie żadna herbata czy nie wiadomo co, nie Niemka także. Ja się szanuję, k'wa. (przeczesuje włosy) Proszę usiąść. Otwieram rozprawę przed sądem rejonowym. Stawiła się jakaś oskarżona nawet nie wiem o co. O co? Prokurator Fiukusz Bele-Bele: Oskarżam ją o to, że 9 kwietnia w Międzyzdrojach założyła z lumpeksu białe szpilki, żółtą spódniczkę, różowy szalik tandetny, kiczowatą bluzkę niebieską, czerwony żakiet, czarne skarpety... Berlin: Oszczędź mi szczegółów, miej litość dla sędziny Berlin Lipton! Co za look! A kto ją oskarża? Prokurator: A bo ja wiem?! Berlin: Obrońca? Obrończyni Fiutella Mamma-Mia: Ja też nie wiem, lol. Berlin: Ja pitole... Strażnik: Przerwa na reklamę. Berlin: Jaka reklama? Żadnej reklamy!!! Dlaczego daliście reklamę?! Przecież ona odwraca ode mnie uwagę! Ja się szanuję!... Top Model Sylwia siedzi w loży jury wraz z Pawianem i Czerwonym po obu stronach. Sylwia: O Boże, zawsze chciałam to zaśpiewać! ...Jesteście gotowe naprawdę pokazać, że chcecie to?! TAP MADL! TAP MADL! TAP MADL!... Tap... tap... Madl! Hu! (śpiewa) Sława, pieniądze i wielka kariera! Pawian: Ty robić wstyd dla my jury. (eksponuje swój zadek) Jak ty śmieć. Sylwia: Nie jestem żadnym śmieciem! Czerwony: Chyba chodziło mu o to, jak ty śmiesz... Sylwia: A!... Ale jak? Sama nie wiem... Może zajmiemy się już uczestnikami? Czerwony: Dobrze, proszę przyjść. Zaprezentować się. Po kolei. Karolina Gilznosa: (pojawia się) Czerwony: Uuu... Jak się nazywasz? Karolina: Jestem Karolina Gilznosa. Mam 21 lat i jestem z Bytomia. Sylwia: Mogłaś wejść jakoś tak... nie wiem, żebym lepiej zobaczyła... Pawian: Dobrze, teraz ty się przebrać szybko w strój pawian. Karolina Gilznosa: Ale zaraz... nie będzie bikini? Pawian: A po co?! Kuchenne rewolucje Mikołaj: (w peruce otwiera drzwi paskudnej restauracji) Siema! Kelnerka: Dzień dobry! Mikołaj: (siada) Co polecacie? Kelnerka: Może przysmak? Mięsny jeż. Mikołaj: Dobrze, poproszę! I jeszcze coś, obojętnie co! Jestem głodny.(bawi się peruką) Kelnerka: (przynosi paskudztwo) Mikołaj: Ja wszystko zjem! (zjada wszystko, po czym beka) O, przepraszam... Kelnerka: Smakowało? Mikołaj: No spoko. To ja już pójdę. Może do toalety... Top Model, ciąg dalszy Sylwia: (do kandydatów) Jesteście piękne! Pewnie zdobyłybyście każdego! A wy... też jesteście piękni! I nikogo z was ani nikogo podobnego nigdy nie będę miała! (płacze) Czerwony: Musimy już w końcu kogoś wybrać! Sylwia: (płacze) Chciałabym cofnąć czas... i wziąć tamtą sukienkę... i jeszcze raz, inaczej to wszystko rozegrać... Nie wiem, cokolwiek... Czerwony: Dobra! Dostają się: Matarata Materaca, Huhuna Pipipna, Jakub Hau-Hau, Rafiona Konopep, Matriemp Topolecz, Wiktor Bozia, Radomp Kaczka oraz Liana Karatene. Reszta do zsypu. Dziękuję, do widzenia. Kuchenne rewolucje, ciąg dalszy Mikołaj: (wychodzi z restauracji) I oto gotowe! Mikołaj się najadł. Czerwony: Ej, halo?! Gdzie tu rewolucja?! Mikołaj: Kuchenne rewolucje w brzuchu zaliczone! (słychać odgłosy w brzuchu) To znaczy jeszcze nie... (ucieka do toalety) Najsłabsze ogniwo Elizabeth: Witam w Najsłabszym ogniwie. Każda z ośmiu osób w studiu może dziś wygrać 27 tysięcy złotych. Nie znają się nawzajem, ale jeśli chcą zdobyć wyghaną, muszą zgodnie współphacować. Siedmiohro z nich odejdzie z niczym, zwycięzca biehrze wszystko. Po każdej hrundzie odpada ghacz, któhrego hreszta uzna za najsłabsze ogniwo. Oto cały zespół. Anna: Jestem Anna Wyruch, mam 22 lata i jestem studentką frytkologii. (słychać dźwięk "piimp", a na stanowisku Ani napisane są jej dane: "WYRUCH ANNA") Banna: Dzień dobry, nazywam się Banna Poje i jestem... a, nieważne. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "POJE BANNA") Maria: Witam, jestem Maria i mam 30 lat. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "JEZUS MARIA") Yovy: Cześć, jestem Yovy Hoo, pochodzę z dalekich krain i zajmuję się ketchupologią. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "HOO YOVY") Hanna: Mam na imię Hanna, mam 32 lata i jestem technikiem-ekonomistą z Warszawy. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "WYRU HANNA") Ab: Mam na imię Ab i studiuję medycynę. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "KEB AB") Wica: Siema elo trzy dwa zero, ja jestem Wica Dzie i przybyłam zgarnąć hajs. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "DZIE WICA") Amsie: Cześć, mam na imię Amsie, mam 38 lat i jestem nauczycielem akademickim. (słychać dźwięk "piiimp", a na stanowisku pojawia się napis: "POSR AMSIE") (muzyczka TUM TUUM TUUUM) Elizabeth: Przedstawiam wam zasady ghy. W każdej hrundzie możecie wyghać 3 tysiące, wystahczy utwohrzyć łańcuch ośmiu pophawnych odpowiedzi. Jest to hryzykowne, ponieważ po złej odpowiedzi pieniądze z tego łańcucha przepadają, ale kto powie "bank", zanim usłyszy pytanie, zapisuje te pieniądze na koncie drużyny. Wówczas jednak zaczynacie nowy łańcuch. Pamiętajcie, że waszą wygraną stanowią tylko pieniądze wpłacone do banku. Pierwsza hrunda trwa dwie i pół minuty, zaczynamy w kolejności alfabetycznej, czyli od ciebie, Wico. No to ghamy. Włączam zegahr. Wica: Eee... Pas. Elizabeth: Jeszcze nie zadałam pytania... Wica: No to bank! Elizabeth: Przecież jest zero! Kto bankuje zero?! Wica: A, no... Elizabeth: Pytanie. Która liteha jest w alfabecie następna po A? Wica: (myśli) Eee... Elizabeth: Źle! Yovy, któhra godzina to godzina szatana? Yoshy: Piętnasta? Elizabeth: Źle. Mahrio, czy karton można nazwać kebabem? Maria: Nie nazywam się Mario, tylko Maria. Elizabeth: "Maria"... odpowiedź. Maria: Pas. Elizabeth: Ab, któhre miasto w Polsce jest największe? Ab: Moskwa? Elizabeth: Źle!!! Banna, czy Gdańsk leży nad morzem? Banna: Nie... Elizabeth: Dob... Banna: ...Nad oceanem. Elizabeth: Źle... Hanna, czy mówienie "Czy to grzech?" to grzech? Hanna: Pas. Elizabeth: Anna, ile wynosi piehwiastek z cztehech? Anna: Abraham Lincoln? Elizabeth: Boże! Jesteś beznadziejna. Czas minął. Hohrhrohr, pohrażka, thragedia. Właściwie to wszyscy byliście jednakowo beznadziejni... Jak można nie znać odpowiedzi na tak podstawowe pytania?! Nic nie wygraliście! Żadnych pieniędzy! Ja tu współczuję zwłaszcza nauczycielce akademickiej, jak ty spojrzysz na swych uczniów? Toć cię wyśmieją. Ja tobie bym hadziła, żebyś ty nie wychodziła z domu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące, dla twojego dobra. No cóż, wybierzcie najsłabsze ogniwo... Radzę się lepiej wziąć za czytanie Wikipedii... Audycja nie zawieha lokowania phoduktu. Świat według Kiepskich Agata: A w pośredniaku byłeś, jełopie jeden? Xander: Halinka, ile ja mam ci powtarzać, że... Agata: Jeżeli jeszcze raz to usłyszę, przysięgam uroczyście, tą ręką, że zadzwonię do psychiatry. I oni cię wywiozą, chwaście. W kaftanie, z za długimi rękawami. Rafał: (wchodzi) Te, tatuś, telewizor działa? Xander: Ile mam ci powtarzać, Walduś, że odbiornik się spalił! Rafał: To kupić nowy trzeba! Xander: A kto ma na to zapracować?! Agata: No ty. Xander: Mamusia! Jak się odzywasz? Przez tyle lat współżycia małżeńskiego nic nie było, a teraz co? Agata: Chcesz mieć telewizor, to trzeba kupić, mnie ledwo starcza z mojej pensji na wyżywienie i czynsz. Xander: Ale dobrze ty wiesz, że ja jestem zapracowany... Agata: Niby czym?! Nie denerwujcie mnie, wszyscy, bo przez was zawał dostanę. A kwiaty potem będziecie mi dawać na pogrzeb. Xander: No dobrze, mogą być na pogrzebie kwiaty... Agata: Wychodzę! Artur: (wchodzi w peruce, makijażu i sukience, ze wzruszonymi rękoma) Agata: No, Mariolka, w końcu! Gdzieś ty była?! Artur: Wyrzucili mnie z budy... Agata: Jeszcze czego! Wina ojca! Artur: Mówiłam, że będzie mama na ciebie krzyczeć. Rafał: Siostrzyczka, a ty jesteś młodsza i się nie wtrącaj w sprawy dorosłych! Agata: Tak, Walduś, to samo się tyczy ciebie. Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni... (patrzy wrogo na Xandera) Idź kup ziemniaki do sklepu, bo nie mam czasu. I jak znów pomylisz ziemniaki z ziemią, to będziesz właśnie ziemię jeść na obiad razem z filetem. Żegnam was i pozdrawiam od siedmiu boleści. M jak miłość Claudia: Co to ma być?! To jakaś kompromitacja! Pawian: Nie podobać się, to ty won do Kiepscy grać Boczek! Claudia: O nie...! #Claudia: Miałam odegrać dramatyczną scenę, jak Hanka wpada autem w kartony... Claudia: (siedzi w samochodzie zdruzgotana) To może być moja szansa... jedyna, ostatnia... (zaczyna mieć zwidy i widzi resztę uczestników, stojących wokół niedaleko kartonów) Gdybym zamiast w kartony wjechała w nich... Może uwolniłabym się od klątwy... Co mi pozostało?! Claudia zaczyna jechać i z zawrotną prędkością próbuje wycelować w swój wytwór wyobraźni, przypadkiem trafiając w kartony i krzycząc. Claudia: NIEEE! Nie trafiłam...! Pawian: Brawo! (klaszcze i się wzrusza) A teraz udawać zgon! #Xander: Krótsze życie każdej Claudii to karton! Haha! Po jakimś czasie w pociągu... Pawian: Nasza eskapada w Sosnowiec i przygoda z telewizja się zakończyć! Dzisiejszy dzień zadecydować, kto odpaść z program... Komu się udać wygrać w swoje zadanie? Astrid nie tylko wygrać immunitet, ale też świetnie poprowadzić "Rozmowy w toku". Agata, Xander, Rafał i Artur być cudowna rodzina Kiepscy i oni zdobywać zwycięstwo! Claudia także poradzić sobie z emocje podczas wjazd w kartony... Sylwia w ogóle sobie nie poradzić jako Dżoana Krupa w Tap Madl... Elizabeth... ty się starać jako Kazimiera Szczuka i ty wygrać swoje zadanie. A Berlin przegrać i nie być dobra sędzia! Kto móc zatem odpaść z program dziś?! Być to... Berlin, Sylwia oraz Mikołaj! Wy głosować mądrze... a Pawianek sobie iść odpocząć! Claudia: NIEEE! Sylwia: O co ci chodzi, przecież wygrałaś? Claudia: Twoja przepowiednia znów się spełniła! Będziesz rywalizowała z Berlin i Mikołajem... tymi debilami... I pewnie przegrasz! #Agata: Chciałam oddać głos na Claudię, to oczywiste, ale wygrała. I tak mam lepszy pomysł. Chętnie popatrzę, jak się męczy... dlatego zagłosuję sobie na Sylwię. To powinno ją rozwalić na łopatki. Zasługuje na to. I tylko z tego powodu nie głosuję też na tę głupią Berlin... #Elizabeth: Claudia wyglądała naprawdę źle. Chciałabym jej pomóc, ale po tym, co zrobiła Agacie... na pewno nie. Sylwia: Nie możesz nic z tym zrobić...? Claudia: Nie. Pozostało mi tylko jedno... (biegnie gdzieś) Paręnaście minut później... Sylwia: Claudia, gdzie poszłaś...? Claudia! Claudia: Chodź. (powiedziała enigmatycznie i chwyciła ją za rękę, kierując w nieznane miejsce) #Sylwia: W tej chwili poczułam, jakby właśnie chciała mnie uwieść... Claudia: Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. (pokazuje ołtarzyk poświęcony Sylwii i zapalone świece) A TERAZ DAJ MI SWOJĄ MOC!!! Sylwia: Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Claudia: Ty dobrze wiesz co! (łapie ją za nogi i klęka) Zrób to dla mnie! Sylwia: Po prostu... Wystarczy trochę... intuicji. I tyle... (odchodzi lekko przerażona) Claudia: (patrząc w sufit) GDZIE POPEŁNIŁAM BŁĄD?! #Sylwia: Bałam się, naprawdę. Najpierw myślałam, że to Astrid to jakaś psycholka, ale chyba się coś pozmieniało... W sumie mogłam to wykorzystać i zrobić z Claudii jakąś niewolnicę, ale po pierwsze i tak odpadnę, a po drugie to ja wolę być czyjąś niewolnicą... (znów rozpływa się w niecnych fantazjach) Ceremonia eliminacji #Berlin: To dziwne. Claudia w ogóle do mnie nie przyszła prosić o to, abym na kogoś zagłosowała. To podejrzane wręcz! Ej, k'wa, ja to jestem pojechana na maksiara... Przecież ja nie mogę głosować! I mogę odpaść... O, k'wa... O, k'wa...! Muszę zadzwonić!!! Africa! (wykręca numer) Boże, jakie to tu są emocje, to ja nie przypuszczałam, wiesz... dziewczyno! Słuchaj... Pawian: Witać wy w ceremonia eliminacji! Wy już oddać głosy... Kto dostać bilet...? Mikołaj, Sylwia czy Berlin...? Mikołaj... ty zostać z nami! (rzuca bilet) Berlin i Sylwia... Kto z was jeszcze zostać?... Być to... Kto to być? Być to... Berlin! (rzuca) Sylwia, ty odpadać z gry. Sylwia: Tak jak się spodziewałam... Pawian: Teraz ty wykonać Skok Wstydu! Sylwia: Nie, dzięki... Sama zeskoczę... Żegnajcie! Arturze, i tak ci nie wybaczę. Claudio, nie oszukasz przeznaczenia... Na razie! (skacze z pociągu) Pawian: I oto Sylwia nie być już w program! Zostać... tylko dziewięć uczestnik! Co być dalej? Kto przegrać? Kto wygrać?! Kto zdobyć nagroda?! Co nas czekać?! Wy się dowiedzieć... w kolejny odcinek... PORAŻKA TOTALNY UŻYTKOWNIK! W nocy... Wszyscy grzecznie śpią po wyczerpującym dniu. Z małym wyjątkiem. Rafał: (dobiera się do zeszytu z rysunkami Artura w ciszy) Rafał otwiera zeszyt i szybko zaczyna przerzucać strony "znaleziska". Zauważa wiele różnych rysunków, którym i tak się nie przyglądał, lecz niektóre zwróciły jego szczególną uwagę - męskie akty... Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków